sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The Arena To the left of the mansion's front doors, there is a flowerbed the runs along the path to the doors. A few meters to the left of this path, there is a metal igloo. Around this igloo is a moat. In this moat are a few deadly fish. This igloo looks small, big enough for two people to stand inside of. But once inside of this igloo, people can see that its the size of a Greek coliseum. With a few rows a solid marble stands for people to sit at. The stands make a semi circle inside of the igloo. On each sides of the stands, there is a statue. The statue on the left is of a large dragon, who's head is tilted towards the sky. On the right is a statue of a young maiden, in her arms in a baby who has the tail of a dragon and paws for feet. In the center of the arena is a large circle burnt into the ground. The ground is sand, painful once it gets into wounds and also a good way to blind others. there are a few dummies near the stands, replaced after each battle or training session. Near the entrance are a few stands for weapons and also hidden under the stands are stronger weapons. The Digistruct Arena The Digistruct Arena can be accessed through a small telepod outside, it's perfectly placed right next to the entrance door. When entered through, the character may experience a moment of confusion before appearing in a digital like battle arena. The ground is completely flat with different types of shapes, lines, and mainly colors changing throughout. Shapes include of circles, triangles, squares, hexagons, rectangles, and various shard like shapes. Lines will appear randomly with a length of being 1 meter to 10 meters that is a thick width so that it's easy to see. Both shapes and lines are a pure bold white. The changing colors are red, blue, green, deep purple, cyan, crimson, white, and pink in that order; colors fade in and out slowly in a minute progression for each one. The arena itself is a pretty large in a circle area, the ceiling stays at a normal 10 feet up. However, in the middle of the place there is a control panel, when this is used the room can change from anything. When the control panel is used a command center will pop up, this command center is used to change the room in order for a layout of the fight, when the room is changed the enviroment changes as well, adjusting to that enviroment, climate, and terrain in an instant, making it a simulation-realistic areana. The command center was progammed by a mysterious scientisat and looks a little like this: //DIGISTRUCT ARENA// Select a Mode >> One on One >> Two on Two >> Three on Three >> Custom Area >> Enviroment >> Temperature >> Area >> Terrain >> Custom >>BEGIN<<